Always A Rat
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: "You'll always be our friend mate," James had told him in their fifth year and the rest of the Marauders agreed. And they did keep their word. He was always their friend...they trusted him. But they didn't realize...a Rat always remains a Rat. It may change its skin for a while...but never sheds it. Wormtail's betrayal...for One Word Prompt Challenge and Song-fic Boot Camp on HPFC.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination. **

**Written for One Word Prompt Competition. **

**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt: Fall**

* * *

**Always A Rat**

_"Don't you want to _live_ Wormtail?" the Dark Lord hissed. _

_"Y-y-yes," he stammered. _

_"Then agree…" it was just a cold silent whisper. Wormtail trembled as fear rode his body. "They are all going to die anyway…save yourself."_

_"I-I-I –c—c-can-not," he continued to stammer. "T-they a-re m-my f-fr-friends!"_

_"Friends, are they? You are nothing but a menace to them! They don't think of you as someone equal! They don't think of you as someone who can make important decisions or be a part of it! When have they really asked your opinion, Wormtail? They just let you tag-along…ooh yes, they do. Severus has told me things, Wormtail…he has…to James, Sirius and Remus…you're nothing. They just _enjoy_ having you under them…you are nothing but pathetic to them! Just a coward who needs saving!" his raucous laughter filled the room. His snake hissed at the excitement of her master. _

_"I'm not a coward!" Wormtail exclaimed, for the first time not stammering in Lord Voldemort's presence. _

_"Then _prove _it! I can give you freedom…I can make people fear you…I can make them follow you…" he was so close to Wormtail that Wormtail could see the shadow of his frightened face in the Dark Lord's slit-like eyes. _

_"Prove it…or _die,_" he hissed and moved away, his snake coiled up to him and encircled around his neck…suddenly, it's hissing was all Wormtail could hear. _

_Wormtail's mind raced, was it really worth to die for friends who laughed at his incapability?! He didn't want to die…he was too scared to. And if he did agree…he wouldn't be the stupid tag-along everybody laughed at! Instead he would be someone important…someone to be feared of. That didn't seem bad at all. _

_Aside from the joys of following the greatest dark sorcerer, only one question loomed in his head._

_His death or his friends?_

_With determination, he looked up; the Dark Lord was watching him in a cold calculating manner, stroking the beast around his neck. _

_"I'll join you," he whispered, knowing that his _friends_ would die later but he had just killed them. _

* * *

_"M-my lord…I have the b-best news," Wormtail said triumphantly. _

_"What?!" the Dark Lord snapped. He had been in the worst mood these last few days, nobody dared crossed him. His mission to end the Potters had been going all wrong…he hadn't been able to _find_ them. _

_"It's the Fidelius Charm! I-I'm their _secret keeper_," he smiled his watery smile as a grin spread on his masters face. _

_"Well done Wormtail! Well done!" With a flick of his wand, he showered Wormtail with gifts. _

* * *

_"Please do visit soon, Wormtail!" Lily hugged him. _

_"Yeah, Wormy…it's so boring here," James groaned making a face. _

_"O-of course," Wormtail laughed nervously. _

_"Alright then…see you soon mate," James hugged him too._

_"Goodbye…" he told the Potters not looking in their eyes instead preferring to pull little Harry's cheek. _

_Walking out the door he felt little remorse over what he had just done. He knew that this would be the last time he would be seeing them…and that thought made him smile. _

* * *

_"How could you?!" Sirius shouted in fury, his wand was ready to attack him. Wormtail's wand was ready too…hidden from Sirius. _

_"They trusted you! How could you?!" Sirius choked. Yes, they had trusted him…and he had shown them. _

_But now, the Dark Lord was gone…he was afraid. He was sure that Sirius would make sure he was punished. Yes…he had to act soon. He had to. _

_Sirius fired a curse at him, at the same time he cast a spell which he had learnt from the Dark Lord. He didn't realize that it would turn huger than he had hoped as bodies dropped around him and the air filled with smoke. Blood was trickling down from his hand too…his finger had been cut. An idea hit him! Without another thought he transformed into his animagus form…a rat. _

_He ran away…the last thing he heard was commotion and Sirius Black's maniacal laughter…in disbelief. _

_Few days later, he came across the Daily Prophet…_Sirius Black had been convicted. He was guilty was murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles.

_And so he took the second Marauder out. _

* * *

_Twelve years had passed, he had been living a comfortable with the Weasleys; they were a magical family, this helped keep in touch with the Wizarding world. That was how he had come to know that Sirius Black had escaped. And he knew who he was after. Him. _

_Even at Hogwarts he hadn't been safe. Sirius had come for him there…he too had the same secret as him…an animagus. They had been playing the cat and rat game for quite a long time since the year at Hogwarts had began. But now, he had finally been caught!_

_But it was commotion he needed…just some disturbance so that he can run away again. This time, back to his master…his disguise wouldn't help him anymore. The truth was out. He needed stronger protection. _

_Diving for Remus's wand, he got it. He was about to use it when Harry yelled; "Expelliarmus!" the wand flew out of his hand too readily._

_"Stay where you are!" he heard Harry shout. _

_Too late, he thought as he transformed back into a rat…the last human façade was the shadow of his watery smile etched on his face. _

* * *

_He had taken care of his master like no one else ever had. He had returned not because of loyalty but because he feared him…but he knew if she played his game well, he would be rewarded. That whole year Barty and he worked together, trying to please their master. _

_He hated Barty…he reminded Wormtail of James; he thought he was the most superior follower of his Lord. Which was true in a way, but Wormtail despised him. He despised anyone who outshone him. The reminder of James each time he saw Barty, just made his resolve stronger to make sure that Harry Potter was killed. It didn't cross his mind that James had always had his back and stood up for him always. No, it didn't. _

_He felt proud of himself when he revived the Dark Lord. It was due to him he was alive and human…he felt proud…he felt important; despite the sacrifice he had to make. _

_But his master was merciful; he gave him a silver hand. It made him think that his Lord respected him…he had seen too many die after their use by his master. But he had survived…he _was_ valuable. _

_That night, Harry Potter should have died. But something happened…something that made him fear for his life. He saw James and Lily; he had withdrawn himself fearing their presence, hoping that they wouldn't come after him. He knew he couldn't fight the dead…he feared them too much. But they didn't notice him. They were bent on protecting their son…just as they had done 14 years ago. _

* * *

Harry and Ron were locked in the dungeon while their mudblood friend was being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. They had heard some noise from the dungeons, hence he had been sent to check and make sure that everything was fine.

"Stand back," Wormtail said, his wand held in the front. "I'm coming in."

The door flew open, for a moment he stared at nothing as his eyes adjusted to the immediate light in the dungeon. Where had the light come from?

Till he could see properly, it was too late. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had jumped on him. His previous owner (when he had been living as a rat) Ron held his wand arm upwards while Harry tackled him his hand on his mouth trying to muffle his shout.

He tried to use his wand, showering sparks from it. But Ron had held it in a firm grasp…just then; he realized that his other hand was free…and strong. For, it was the hand that had been gifted to him by his master.

His hand extended toward Harry Potter's throat and encircled around his neck.

"What is it, Wormtail?" he heard Lucius shout.

"Nothing!" the red-headed brat imitated him. "All fine!"

With wide-stony eyes his fingers tightened around James's son. "You're going to kill me?" he sounded just like James. His green eyes just like Lily's pierced his dull watery ones. It was eerie.

"After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"

He didn't know what happened at those words, his fingers slackened from around Harry's neck, and then he finally released him. He watched his arm in surprise.

"And we'll have that," his wand was snatched from his other hand.

Finally…fear registered again. He was again the little boy who had been bullied by everyone…everyone except his_ friends._ He looked at Harry once and then at his silvery hand which was acting on its own, and coming close to him until he felt its cold touch around his own neck. His fingers tightened.

"No-" Harry was trying to wrench his arm away from his throat.

"No!" Ron was trying too.

Both of them were trying to help him…_save_ him even though they knew that he had been ready to kill them just moments ago.

He could hardly breathe…then something hit him. He wasn't sure if it was remorse…but…but wished he had faced death the first time he had been threatened. That wouldn't have been cowardly…_at all._

As his soul left him and the world turned black…he couldn't see light anymore. He realized who he really was…he was _Peter_ Pettigrew. The man who betrayed his friends…the man who fell.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! I siriusly didn't expect that ideas would just keep coming as I would write. Originally I had just planned to write about Wormtail agreeing to Voldemort and then his death from his POV. But I just couldn't stop. **

**Hmm…I hope you liked it. **

**Please do review! *smiles***


End file.
